Initiation
by BHErotica
Summary: REQUEST. Rachel joins the Cheerios, but gets a lot more than she bargained for. WARNING: CONTAINS SCAT CONTENT!


**Initiation**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCAT/ PEE PLAY CONTENT. IF YOU ARE NOT INTO EITHER OF THOSE KINKS, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!**

 **0000000000**

For Rachel, walking into the Cheerios locker room for the first time was like walking into the lion's den. Even though she was one of them now, it still felt like a hostile environment, and her every instinct was screaming at her to run.

"Come on, Berry, we haven't got all day." Santana said, gently pushing Rachel towards a bench. She sat herself down, looking around.

"Where's my uniform?"

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all shared a small smile.

"You'll get it in a minute." Quinn said. "First, you have to go through the initiation."

"What? What initiation?" Rachel asked, looking at each of the girls.

Santana smirked. "You'll see." She walked forward, taking Rachel's bag and tossing it to the other side of the room. "Right. First things first. Kit off, Berry."

"What?"

"You heard me. Strip."

Rachel looked at each girl in turn, seeing the deadly serious expressions on their faces. She sighed, then began removing her clothes. Shoes, socks, sweater, shirt, skirt, bra and panties.

"Damn, Berry." Santana said, staring at the wild tangle of dark hair between Rachel's legs. "You'll have to shave that. Can't have a bush like that with the uniform."

Rachel looked down at her bush. She had never had a boyfriend, so she had never seen the need to shave down there. You didn't prune the hedges if you weren't expecting company in the front yard, after all.

The three Cheerios disrobed as well, all three of them lean and toned, with not a single pubic hair to be seen. All three of them were bald from the eyebrows down.

"Quinn? If you would?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded, bending down to her bag, reaching in and withdrawing four plastic champagne glasses.

"We're drinking champagne?" Rachel asked. Quinn smirked.

"In a way."

She held the first of the glasses between her legs, Rachel looking on in fascinated horror as the glass began to fill with a yellow liquid. _Surely we aren't going to drink her pee?_ she thought.

She passed the glass to Santana, then repeated for Brittany. When it came to Rachel's glass, Rachel just stared at it as Quinn proffered it to her.

"If you want to be in the Cheerios, I suggest you do exactly what we tell you." Santana said, looking directly at Rachel, who swallowed and took the glass, lifting it to her nose, taking a cautionary sniff. To her surprise, it didn't really smell like anything.

Quinn filled a final glass for herself, then held it up.

"Down in one, Berry."

Rachel watched as the three girls lifted their glasses, drinking the contents. Rachel steeled herself, the lifted the glass, tipping Quinn's piss into her mouth, swallowing as quickly as she could. As soon as she had finished, she pushed the glass away, grimacing slightly.

The other girls looked as though they had actually enjoyed it, smiling at each other and licking away any errant drops. They turned their attention back to Rachel.

"Lie back, Berry."

Rachel took a deep breath, then did as instructed, fanning her hair behind her. She watched from the floor as Quinn crouched over her face, using one hand to keep herself from falling over.

"Open wide." Santana said, kneeling beside Rachel and grinning. Rachel did so, slightly worried about what was forthcoming.

Again, a stream of piss came forth from Quinn's shaved pussy, filling Rachel's mouth and spilling over her face and the floor.

"Drink up." Quinn said, kneeling right beside Rachel. Rachel shut her mouth and swallowed, grimacing as she felt Quinn's piss slide down her throat. As soon as she had, Quinn bent down, pressing her lips to Rachel's and sliding her tongue into Rachel's mouth.

Just as Rachel began to relax into the kiss, Quinn broke the contact, replacing her lips with her pussy.

"Come on Berry, clean me up."

Rachel extended her tongue, running it along the length of Quinn's pussy, still able to taste piss on Quinn's pussy. Quinn moaned, her hand rubbing at her clit.

"Hey, Q?" Santana said. "My turn."

Quinn got off Rachel, and Santana took her place. Unlike Quinn, who had shared her piss around four people, Santana still had a full tank, as it were. Also, unlike Quinn, Santana stopped pissing when Rachel's mouth was full, making her drink as much of her piss as possible. When she was finished, she had Rachel lick her pussy clean as well, and then it was Brittany's turn.

Brittany took the same technique as Santana, stopping periodically to let Rachel swallow her mouthful. And again, once she was done, Rachel ran her tongue along the length of Brittany's slit, licking her clean.

"Did you enjoy that?" Santana asked, looking down at Rachel. "And I suggest you think very carefully about your answer?"

"Yes, I did." Rachel said, certain that was the answer the latina wanted to hear. Santana chuckled.

"Of course you did, you little pisswhore."

She and Brittany squatted down over Rachel's stomach, while Quinn lowered herself over Rachel's face. Rachel looked down at the girls, watching as they spread their asses, baring their tight assholes. Rachel's stomach clenched, and she was sure she knew what was coming.

"Open up, Berry."

Rachel opened her mouth, finding it best not to think about what she was sure was about to happen. She could only look up as Quinn's asshole began to dilate, a lump of brown shit squeezing through the opening. Quinn clenched her asshole, and the lump of shit fell into Rachel's waiting mouth.

"Come on; eat up."

There was nowhere for Rachel to go. She could only go along with the girl's perverse requests. She chewed on Quinn's shit, swallowing it as quickly as she could, trying desperately not to gag. It tasted disgusting.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked, as Quinn stood over her.

"It's symbolic."

"What?"

Quinn smirked.

"Now that you're a Cheerio, our problems become your problems, just like my piss will become your piss, and my shit will become your shit."

"So you do this to every new Cheerio?"

"Yes."

"And you had it done to you?"

"Yes."

Rachel felt something touch her stomach. She looked back down to see Santana and Brittany defecating on her stomach, two lots of shit leaving their assholes and piling on her abdomen.

"What's symbolic about this, then?" Rachel asked, trying not to look.

"Oh, nothing." Quinn smirked. "They just like playing with shit."

Rachel watched, transfixed, as Santana and Brittany both scooped shit onto the ends of their fingers, holding it up to each other's faces. They both leant forward, taking the others' shit-covered fingers into their mouths, cleaning the digits and swallowing each other's excrement.

Quinn stood over Rachel again, spreading her asshole once more. Shit dropped from her ass, landing on Rachel's breasts. Rachel closed her eyes, but opened them again when she felt pressure on her stomach. She looked down to see Santana and Brittany smearing their shit all over her body.

Quinn reached down, picking up a long piece of her shit in her hand. She looked at it for a moment, then raised it to her mouth, biting off a piece, closing her eyes, as though she was savouring the taste.

"Hey, Q? Gonna share?"

Quinn passed the lump of shit to Santana, who also bit off a piece, then passed the remainder to Brittany, who popped it into her mouth, chewing contentedly. They all grinned at each other, Quinn's shit stuck to their teeth.

Rachel felt as though she were about to throw up, but forced herself to keep the bile down. Thankfully, the girls seemed to have had enough. Quinn reached out a hand, hauling Rachel to her feet.

"Welcome to the Cheerios." she said, grabbing a plastic bag from a shelf. Inside, Rachel could see the red and white of the Cheerios uniform. "Here's your uniform. I suggest you take a shower first. Coach Sue doesn't like it when you get shit on the uniform."

Rachel turned to the showers, but as she did, a thought came to her.

"Does Coach Sylvester know you do this to the new Cheerios?"

Santana chuckled.

"Whose idea did you think it was in the first place?"

 **0000000000**

 **AN: I take requests! Send me a PM if you have one!**


End file.
